


Perfect

by Sum1TheTeddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1TheTeddy/pseuds/Sum1TheTeddy
Summary: Kakashi sees the Gods in Iruka and falls in love with him
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniemaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/gifts).



Kakashi never really did believe in Gods. But he liked reading about them since it helped with his work. Faith affected the ghosts and demons that believed in it. And he made sure he was good at his job. If not, it meant death. Hunting the supernatural wasn't exactly an easy job. He knew he'd never see one and he hoped he never had to.

Their meeting was pure fate. He was hunting down a demon, one that had been missing for years. One that had killed his mentor and the only motherly figure he had in his life. Instead of finding a giant kitsune he found a teenager with his sensei's eyes, looking up at him curiously and a gorgeous man fiercely trying to protect him. The way Iruka had glared at him, holding Naruto close to him with one arm and the other holding what looked like a broom, brown eyes turning golden in the early morning light had sent him reeling and reminded him of a Hindu Goddess.

After the initial shock and misunderstanding, Iruka invited him inside for tea. Warm and delicious, it was in a gold plated tea cup with the handle a bit crooked which made it a little uncomfortable to drink for. Kakashi knew it was intentional. After a few awkward sips, Iruka told how he got Naruto.

Once that was clear, there was a sort of a truce between the two.

Iruka was a teacher in the nearby school that Naruto also studied in. They lived in a small two bedroom apartment and went to eat ramen every weekend. Kakashi came by every week and when he left for a case that was far, he'd leave them a protection charm.  
It had been easy, oh so easy, to follow the dynamic they had and he slowly grew fond of both Naruto and Iruka. Everything had been normal till there had been an attack when Kakashi had gone out.

And when he had rushed back home to protect his two precious people, he hadn't expected to see what he did. Iruka stood over a man now long dead, a long sword in his hands, covered in blood with Naruto passed out in the corner. And when Iruka looked at him, his eyes dark, Kakashi once again thought he saw a God.

He only got the full picture after the dust had settled down and Iruka was in hospital, his torso bandaged heavily to support the huge wound across his back. An old friend of Iruka had attacked Naruto after figuring out that he was a vessel for the kitsune and Iruka had to fight to protect Naruto.

Kakashi understood. Of course. So after a week of healing, he brought Iruka home and cared for him. This time he made the tea and gave Iruka the gold tea cup which made the man smile finally after a week. And Kakashi felt a wave of relief crash over him which made him smile back. Since that day, he had been obsessed with making Iruka smile. Make him happy.

After the incident, their dynamic shifted and now suddenly Kakashi was in the apartment all the time, making dinner, staying over, helping Naruto study about the supernatural. When he left for work, he left them with more protection charms and came back with small gifts.

The time he had given Iruka gold earrings with sigils printed on them, Iruka had yelled at him and argued with him immediately. But he had enough money and seeing them he knew Iruka would look amazing in them.  
Kakashi had escaped mid yell to give Iruka time to cool off, knowing he would keep them. And he was right. Next week, he came back to see the teacher wearing the earnings and upon seeing Kakashi grin had blushed and grumbled about not wasting opportunities.

And slowly weeks turned to months and months to years and before he knew it, he was completely enamoured by Iruka Umino. And why wouldn't he be.. The man was kind and sweet and funny and everytime he smiled at Kakashi, he felt like he was basking in the presence of something holy. Something that Kakashi could never have and should never wish for.

Naruto was out of the apartment now, 20 years old and living with Sasuke, the last living heir of the half-demon clan, Uchiha and Haruno Sakura, daughter of priests and an excellent healer. Some part of him hated that Naruto had to get involved with the supernatural but with a demon in him, it was inevitable.

Despite their only reason to talk was out of their hands, Kakashi kept coming over and Iruka kept inviting him for tea. And he would drink it. In the same golden cup with the edges now worn and he had managed to straighten up the handle. And somehow in between the soft glances and Iruka making tea, he saw glimpses of Gods again.  
Six months after tea and pleasant conversation, Iruka asked him,  
"You know, if you like me, you should say so."

"What?" Kakashi replied weakly.

Iruka sighed and placed his cup down,

"We've been doing this for years now Kakashi. If you like me then say so. I don't want to just get stringed along!'' he said with a sigh.

Kakashi took a sip of his tea before answering,  
"I don't like you."

The silence following it was deafening.

"I love you."

"Oh. MY. GOD. YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Iruka screeched and immediately started scolding Kakashi who just smiled fondly to hide his furiously beating heart.

The days passed by in a blur of warmth and love for Kakashi, feeling the best he had in years. Having Iruka to come home to was nice and so were the soft words between them as Iruka cleaned his wounds. It was nice.

"Do you believe in God?" Iruka had asked one day suddenly.

Kakashi blinked peculiarly at Iruka, his left eyes gleaming red in the warm light as he shook his head, "No."

"You hunt demons and vampires and all that jazz.."

"That may be true but no religion describes them perfectly. And besides, even demons and spirits have their own faiths and beliefs."

"Then what do you believe in?"

"People. There's good and bad in the world but people are what make it so. It's not the universe or something like a god."

There was a silence as Iruka's lips quirked up.

"That's such a you answer."

Kakashi scoffed and just took a sip of his tea, his mask tucked under his chin. He let the silence linger for a bit before,

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem religious but the things you see, I wonder what they make you think and believe in."

"I don't believe in gods but the first time I saw you, I thought you were one. The Goddess Durga."

That caught Iruka by surprise and he blushed immediately,

"and why's that?"

"She's a warrior Goddess. A protector."

Iruka waited for a bit before he realised that was all Kakashi would say.  
"And??"

"And what? The next time I thought you were a god, it was when you.. killed Mizuki. Goddess Durga. She's the one filled with anger and is just a manifestation of Durga. And when you hum and cook it reminds me of Goddess Parvati."

Iruka hummed softly, "Is it the long hair?"

"Huh?"

"Because you keep thinking of me as Goddesses."

That made Kakashi laugh,

"Yes. It's the hair." He had said and the night went by in a blur after that.

The next conversation came a week later.

  
"You remember our conversation from last week?" Iruka asked as he made tea for them.  
Kakashi tapped the scar on his left eye,

"I never forget." He said making Iruka roll his eyes.

"Well what I meant to say was, I was reading some of Hindu mythology because you are so bad at explaining. And I have to say, I am flattered that you think of me so highly."

The hunter's lips quirked up into a smile, "I have always thought of you highly, Sensei." He murmured around the rim of his cup.

Iruka smiled at that, blushing already and that made the freckles on his tan skin stand out more.

"If I'm them. Then who are you? In these stories?"

"I couldn't compare myself to a God."

"Humor me."

Kakashi thought for a while before saying simply, "Maybe Shiva."

"The destroyer? How fitting…. How fitting considering Shiva is married to all of them." Iruka said with a grin, scooting closer.

Kakashi chuckled softly and took a sip of his tea "A pretty good proposal idea huh? Too bad, I don't have a ring."

"I do."

And when Kakashi turned to Iruka, in surprise, there was a ring. A gold band, gleaming brightly in the black box.

_And it was perfect_.


End file.
